Overlord: The Undead Oh! Chapter 09
This is the ninth chapter of the Overlord: The Undead Oh! series. Summary Easier Done Than Said Momonga congratulates his guild mates on their victory in conquering the dungeon. Bukubukuchagama and Peroroncino commented that they were surprised as they believed they were not prepared. Momonga states this case is where it's easier done that said. Yamaiko agrees that worrying over something isn't healthy as she is more of a punch first and think later. To Gouge The Eye Out Of A Living Horse In E-Rantel Momon tells Nabe that the city is a place where various types of humans. Even those who "gouge the eye out of a living horse." Nabe taking this as literal confirms that humans are savages, rather than it as an expression of being sly enough to fool a smart man. A Word To The Wise Is Sufficient Just as Demiurge gives his comments on Ainz's deployment, the latter worries that he may have made a mistake. However, the demon retracts his statement, stating he understands Ainz's blunder, over-analyzing the mistake as a hidden meaning. A Drowning Man Will Clutch At A Straw Aura Bella Fiora begs Shalltear Bloodfallen to explain a operation. She iterates that she is at the point where she's grasping at straws. Shalltear is happy to give her advice until she realizes that Aura only came to her out of desperation and as a last resort. Aura pushes aside Shalltear's hurt pride and gets to the problem she has much to the other's annoyance. Like A Fish In Troubled Waters Neuronist Painkill spies Shalltear and Albedo verbal fighting in front on Ainz. She comments if they continue they will end up destroying each other. Though on the positive side, she will hold the position as Ainz's wife. Neuronist eagerly awaits that day watching Ainz, who glances nervously at her gaze. To Touch The Inverted Scale Ainz ponders on the idiom "to touch the inverted scale" as it refers to an inverted scale on a dragon that when touched will send it into a fit. Seeing a passing Dragonkin in the Amphitheater, Ainz tests it out and touches its chest, making a spying Albedo jealous. The Pot Calling The Kettle Black Shalltear calls Aura a shorty, making the dark elf cross stating the vampire is short as well. Plus she uses pads, annoying Shalltear who points out she has nothing to boast. Aura states that she's an elf that will eventually surpass her undead body as she can still develop. Shalltear retorts that she will wear more pads and heels. With Every Fiber Of My Being Yuri Alpha notices Solution Epsilon to be spacing out and asks her if something is on her mind. Solution states its nothing, as she is merely tasting the human inside her with her every fiber. To which Yuri clarifies that she is digesting her. A Hedge Between Keeps Friendship Green Yuri straddles Lupusregina Beta, asking her if she is familiar with the idiom "a hedge between keeps friendship green," as she disciplines her sister with a spoon. CZ2I28 Delta asks the Pleiades deputy leader what she is doing. Yuri explains she is using silverware to punish Lupusregina as the werewolf stole her head. Shizu admits that despite being sisters there are lines you do not cross. One Take On The Color Of One's Company Ainz thinks that he needs to do something about Pandora's Actor. Remembering the phrase, "one take on the color of one's company" and decides that if he places his creation around decent people, there is a chance it will influence his behavior. He assigns the Treasurer to work with Sebas Tian and the Homunculus Maids temporarily, however, the butler reports to Ainz that now the maids have started exaggerating their every move. Clear Your Mind Of All Mundane Thoughts And Even Fire Will Feel Cold To You Herohero greets Momonga, the former apologizes as he has been busy with work. Momonga asks if his body is fine, which Herohero states that is easy to make your body feel alright as long one clears the mind of all mundane thoughts. He also mentions for salary-men, one has to kill their emotions, but Momonga thinks that doing that non-stop is excessive. If You Do What You Love, You'll Never Work A Day In Your Life Albedo shows Narberal her hand-knitted baby socks. The maid compliments Albedo on her skill but asks why is she working so hard to polish her skills to this extent. Albedo states that as long as she remembers its for the preparation for the child she and Ainz will have, she will never get tired. Narberal thinking Albedo's love is a motivator understands. One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure Neuronist tries to convince Aura that frilly clothes suit her, but she is not interested. The torturer tells her what she finds uninteresting would be an absolute treasure to others, offers to dress the elf up but is rejected. She declares that she prefers clothes that can allow her to move more freely, up offers up Mare Bello Fiore for the Brain Eater to dress up. Don't Sell The Skin Before You've Caught The Bear While having drinks with Demiurge, Cocytus wonders out loud on when he will be able to teach Ainz's son swordsmanship. Demiurge tells his colleague that he shouldn't worry about it since no heir has been born yet and that he may not be teaching a son but maybe a daughter. Cocytus is shocked that he overlooked this and mumbles to the future heir to forgive him. Names And Natures Do Often Agree Victim's name is a reference to him being a sacrifice or offering as it relates to his ability that is activated on death. Despite the accuracy, Ainz believes it to be cruel. Albedo asks what her names means, which Ainz tells her that the stringy white pith on oranges, much to her disappointment. A Sleepy Child Grows Faster Aura loudly welcomes Ainz to the 6th Floor and apologizes for Mare's lateness due to his sleepiness. Ainz tells her not who worry, stating that "a sleepy child grows faster." He is confident that Mare will grow into a handsome man, though he worries about Mare's cross-dressing, but decides to respect the dark elf's decision. Cast Pearls Before Swine Whenever Momon looks at Hamsuke, the phrase "cast pearls before swine" comes to mind. Meaning that he is wasting his time by offering something that is helpful or valuable to someone who does not appreciate or understand it. Momonga asks Hamsuke if he gave the hamster anything valuable, but the hamster merely states she was given his gratitude of serving him. Thinking it was only a debt, Momon leaves satisfied, unaware that the Orb of Death is crying out to him in Hamsuke's mouth. Don't Slow The Seeds Of Suspicion Kyouhukou sees Entoma Vasilissa Zeta holding one of his children and yells her not to eat it. Entoma states that she was merely observing it as it looked a little lifeless. Kyouhukou apologizes and reminds himself that he should take care as misunderstandings could occur. In the end, though the maid eats the cockroach in her hand much to his shock. Birds Of A Feather Flock Together Momonga is pleased to have found Peroroncino and the others to form a guild in YGGDRASIL. The Birdman declares that they are the same as birds of a feather. Momonga is wordless, causing Bukubukuchagama to call her brother an idiot. Character Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Clementine * Peroroncino * Herohero * Yamaiko * Narberal Gamma * Demiurge * Aura Bella Fiora * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Albedo * Neuronist Painkill * Yuri Alpha * Solution Epsilon * Lupusregina Beta * CZ2I28 Delta * Pandora's Actor * Sebas Tian * Mare Bello Fiore * Cocytus * Victim * Hamsuke * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Kyouhukou Known Locations * E-Rantel * Great Tomb of Nazarick ** Amphitheater Chapter Notes *This chapter first appears in the Monthly Comp Ace December 2017 Issue. *Each title in this chapter is based on an idiom. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Oh!verlord Chapters